a rough summer
by siriusly not a black
Summary: Harry has been having a rough summer with the dursleys no ones able to save him except maybe Ginny and Sirius. set between fourth and fifth year. Warning:abuse,rating may go up H/G hints at Hr/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: though I love writing just as much, I wouldn't be as good as J.K Rowling even if she told me what to type

AN: this story contains abuse if you didn't get that from the summary so be warned it doesn't get too graphic but still.

* * *

><p>Harry's Pov:<p>

I woke up in my cupboard screaming. Ever since the graveyard, I've been having nightmares. It didn't help that Dumbledore told them what happened, hoping the Dursleys would be nicer to me, instead they were worse.

They threw me back into my cupboard, took away my wand, and started hitting me.

They used to hit me when I was little too. But after I got my letter it stopped, the Dursleys were afraid that wizards would find out and"hurt" them.

But this year was different they knew I was weak; they hurt me emotionally and physically. This month alone I had done more housework than in the fifteen years I had stayed here combined. There were lists longer than Hermione's potions essays full of chores that if not completed would cause me to get whipped.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. I knew immediately that it was Uncle Vernon, every time I woke up from a nightmare screaming I would get whipped, hit, or burned. I wouldn't tell anyone this happened though I deserved this, it was my fault Cedric, my parents, and so many others died.

"BOY" great uncle Vernon's here, I was in for it now.

He had told me yesterday that if I woke him up again he would make me regret the day I was born. He was telling the truth as soon as he came in I regretted my whole life. My life was not worth Cedric with so many friends, my parents who were so in love or Sirius' imprisonment who would've been so much happier and carefree if I hadn't lived.

Uncle Vernon took off his belt with an evil look in his eye. I hated that look with- wait no I didn't deserve to hate this, I had caused so many deaths this was my punishment. I was not ready for the first strike so I should not have been surprised when I screamed.

"be quiet murderer" I flinched at that remark "you deserve this"

Tears start streaming down my face he starts to laugh. "I'll be back later boy start making breakfast; I want a feast to celebrate Dudley becoming a wrestler" I flinch again Dudley learning to hurt people is not a good thing. "Maybe he can help next time you make a mistake freak."

I tried telling him that he broke my hand but he just laughed and said

"It will be a lot worse if you don't finish this meal before I wake up murderer"

* * *

><p>Ginny's Pov<p>

We were starting to worry about Harry especially Sirius. I over heard him and Mum and him arguing over whether or not they should check on him, in fact I over heard Sirius and a lot of people fighting over that.

Although most people agreed with Dumbledore that we should just leave him there because "he was safe and protected there" a couple of people like Sirius and me believed that we should go and get him.

I walked into the kitchen late one night. I couldn't go to sleep I just knew Harry was in trouble. I meant to just get a hot chocolate and lay in my bed. But no Sirius the one person who agreed with me had to be there well this would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Sirius's Pov<p>

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to make a two man job a one man job. In other words I was giving up on trying to convince Dumbledore and getting Harry out of the Dursleys myself, until Ginny came in.

"What are you doing up so late Ginny?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"You still haven't answered my question and I don't need your mother saying that I kept her only daughter up"

"Screw my mom, I was already up and I want to talk to you"

"Well, well, well I see someone who agrees that we should get Harry and lucky for us I have a plan"

We stayed up late and discussed our plan. We were going to have Remus and Ginny go and get Harry, while I caused a distraction. The hard part was getting Remus on board, he agreed that Harry would be better off here but he had a blind faith in anything Dumbledore said. Ginny said that she could convince him to go with the plan. I wasn't so sure but we would see tomorrow when the plan went into action.

* * *

><p>AN: so what do you think? I'm not sure where the story is going yet but we'll see. I love reviews and a little birdie told me more reviews means faster and more frequent updates.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' Pov

The plan was crazy it was stupid too, but I couldn't help but think that Sirius and Ginny were right. We needed to get Harry out of the Dursleys house, if he was anything like Lily or James he would go insane not knowing what was happening to his friends.

So I agreed to go with Ginny to get Harry. I knew they would figure out how to do the plan without me and it would be dangerous for Ginny to go alone into the muggle world. The only problem was Sirius, he did the calculations wrong we needed more people to do this job.

Sirius and I wanted to invite Ron and Hermione into the plan. They were Harry's best friends and they deserved to know but Ginny stopped us.

"Are you both insane!" Ginny said

"Ginny" I replied "we need more people for this to work don't you want to help Harry" I mean really I thought, what harm could be done inviting his two best friends to help us

"They would tell mum or Dumbledore immediately, do you even know Hermione" she screamed back

"Keep your voice down" whispered Sirius "Your going to jeopardize the whole mission"

"Shut up Sirius" we said at the same time I mean really he could be so immature but back to the point

"Ginny if you don't want to invite Hermione what about Ron"

"Remus you don't know them like I do he'll tell Hermione strait away and then who we'll get Harry because we wont be able to"

Sirius' Pov

Today was the day I was finally going to see Harry again. After all the fights, plans, and a miracle I like to call Ginny who happens to be the exact opposite of her mother; something I can't complain about. But something was troubling me, I felt like something else was happening that I wasn't aware of like I was going to be shocked by something very soon. Oh well, I would think about it later it was time to make a distraction.

"So Sirius don't you think its great Dumbledore gave me permission to visit Harry" said Remus

"Oh that's great Professor Lupin" said Ginny "can I come I haven't seen Harry in a while and I have a muggle studies paper due, it would be great to get some research" now came the hard part, it was essential for Molly to let Ginny go or days planning would be ruined.

"Oh sure, if Molly says its ok its fine by me" Remus replied playing his part perfectly. Now I wasn't the best actor so I had a hard time keeping a look of joy off my face when Molly said it was perfectly fine as long as it was for a paper.

"Thanks mum" said Ginny acting the part better than I would of thought for a person lying to there mum, something hit me as she said those words. For a long time Ginny reminded me of someone, at first I thought it was her mum because of the temper, but now I realized that it was Lily. I can't believe I never noticed before she even looked like Lily the same nose, face shape, and hair how had I have missed the fiery red hair to match her temper.

I looked up and realized they had already left. I cursed under my breath now I had so little time to prepare for the order meeting. I was supposed to cause a distraction so Dumbledore couldn't ask questions like why Remus was visiting Harry and not at the order meeting.

Ugggg focus, Sirius, focus I still wonder how the marauders ever played a prank with James and I there.

I started by placing a nonverbal jinx on the door, anyone who walked through the door would turn the color that matched their personality. Like Tonks would be pink and Snape would be black like his heart.

Than I spiked everyone's drink with polyjuice potion, except mad eye moody I had planed to sneak some into his flask but I wouldn't have time now, no loss I wouldn't want to be on his bad side anyway.

Finally I placed sort of a last resort on everyone's chair. If someone found out about the plan they would not be able to get up from there chair easily. It wouldn't stop them but it would give me some time to warn Moony and Ginny.

As I finished putting a stronger jinx on mad eyes and Dumbledore's chair people started walking in, I quickly finished and led people to there specific chair. Thank godric you couldn't notice you changed color unless someone told you because there were some pretty big mirrors in this house.

Almost immediately everything went to chaos, "bloody hell" screamed tonks "why is mad eye green?

"I'm not green Tonks but you're sure as hell pink" replied Moody

You could barley hear everyone over the commotion "Why are you brown?" "What the Godric is going on?" "What do you mean I'm purple?" "Where is Lupin?" "Oh am I red I bet I'm red!" These were just a few of the comments circulating around the table.

Albus made sparks shoot out of his wand and screamed "QUIET!" that got everyone's attention, I didn't even know he could make that sound "Settle down everyone I'm sure we can settle this very easily.

Sure enough within minutes everyone was back to there normal, well if you consider Snape's sickly white a normal color.

This wasn't good they weren't supposed to get past the first defense so easy. The next one would be fairly simple to get past oh I just hope Moony and lil'lily as I was planning on calling Ginny from now on got back ok with Harry. I stopped thinking about the plan, the order meeting started and Remus said I needed to pay attention for him

Ginny's Pov

The plan was going good so far mum bought the bait and we apprated to Surrey in no time. If Sirius kept the distraction going long enough we would get Harry back to Grimwald place in no time.

Professor Remus and I walked up to the house in silence. I had thought that his house was #4 privet drive but as we stepped on to the stoop I looked in. the house looked exactly like Harry had described it but I saw no photos of him just two fat people and a woman who could not be related too how Professor Remus described Lily Potter.

Then I saw him I had to do a double check to make sure it was him. Harry looked horrible, he was skin and bones, his glasses were broken, and he had bruises everywhere. The worst thing was he went inside a cupboard and didn't come back out like that was his room.

I looked to Professor Remus when I heard him curse, his eyes were amber and he looked in no other words for it pissed off. I could imagine smoke come out of his ears by the way his face went red. Than I realized he wasn't saying "bloody hell" but "it smells like blood". Oh shit. I was truly scared for the Dursleys because when I saw them, no when Remus saw them, I couldn't even imagine what Sirius would do but I thought it would go something like this….

_They did what to Harry… one moment _

_*pop*_

_Ah #4 privet drive excuse me are you Mr. Fat walrus and Mrs. Too much neck _

_Why yes, yes we are_

_Oh good AVADA KADAVRA_

_*pop* _

_Where were you Sirius _

_Oh nowhere_

I shook myself out of my daydream I would put names to the people Sirius would kill later, now I need to take care of Harry

I knock on the door before Remus can stop me "Hello" I say to the walrus "are you Mr. Fat walrus" Hmmm this sounds suspiciously like my dream eh that's ok

"EXCUSE ME" said Mr. Fat walrus

The thing Professor Remus says next makes him ten times cooler "I'll take that as a yes then" he didn't wait for him to answer "well I'm Remus Lupin thanks for asking and I'm your worst nightmare" oh yes he is so much cooler.

AN: what do you think? I like where the stories going so far (just like I like reviews) and next chapter I think I might do it from Harry's Pov if you like that tell me if you don't tell me. Reviews do not only make faster updates they make better ones too! What can't reviews do?


	3. AN

AN: hey this isn't a chapter but I wanted to get some of your ideas, to see where you want the story to go. I have something in mind but I'm always happy to accept help. If I do use your idea I'll give you credit. So if you have one leave it in the reviews or pm me.

~ Siriusly not a black


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no one really reads these I could write anything but just to be easy Harry Potter is not mine. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Remus' Pov

Why would it smell like Harry's blood unless… something clicked in my head. They hurt Harry, they abused my cub, and they tortured one of my last reasons for living. I was going to kill someone but I did something Lily and the Marauders would have been proud of, I insulted him.

When I heard the words come out of my mouth I glared and even though I was never the best with cruel remarks I was angered by the fact that I was rusty. I could come up with so much better than this, so I thought of better ones. Then I realized I couldn't say half of these things with Ginny around so I went into the house.

I stunned Vernon Dursley before he could say anything, when I saw Harry he looked like he was dieing I would not waste time on this abomination. I quickly turned him into a walrus with stripes because I was infuriated…. and it looked cool.

I quickly went into the cupboard trying to give myself false hope that this was just a dream. Or maybe that Harry was fine and my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when I remember the look on Ginny's face as she saw Harry I knew with my heart that my nephew, as he was in all but blood was sick and broken.

I try to open the door and feel embarrassed when I notice locks on the door, the next emotion is anger at why they would be there, and the third is sadness for the boy who has most likely lived like this his whole life. Merlin how could I be so stupid all the signs were there, all of them!

"Professor, I think just a simple unlocking spell would work for this, I would do it but I would get Harry in trouble" I feel retarded and do a spell any 2ND year could use.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next…..

AN: hey if anyone still reading the story I didn't forget about it just really busy weeks. I'll promise to update faster with longer chapters but I need reviews. ~siriusly not a black


End file.
